Not this time
by Caroline-x
Summary: Hi !!!! This is a romance story between Rena and Darien, R


HEY MINNA,  
SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN FOR A LONG TIME, BUT IM NOW BACK AND I  
WILL BE POSTING LOADSA NEW STORIES COS I HAVE WRITTEN LOADS.  
THIS IS BASICALLY THE CLASSIC FAIRYTALE AND EMAIL ME WITH YOUR  
COMMENTS: Chibihibimoon@hotmail.com  
OR EMAIL ME WITH YOUR FLAMES: Affro_uk@hotmail.com  
THE CHOICE IS YOURS......  
N E WAY ON WITH THE FIC  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON ALTHOUGH IF N E 1 IS WILLING  
TO SELL THE RIGHTS FOR MY POCKET MONEY I WILL HAVE THEM. I DO NOT   
ALSO OWN 3LW'S SONG, NOT THIS TIME.  
ITS FROM THERE ALBUM 3LW AND IT IS A COOL SONG.  
  
ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF N E 1 WANTS THIS STORY IN THE JAP NAMES EMAIL ME   
AND I WILL PUT UP A JAP VERSION.  
  
CHARACTERS ARE ALL THE SAME IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EG.  
SERENA- SAILOR MOON  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC:  
  
TITLE: NOT THIS TIME  
BY: SAILOR_CRESENT  
EMAIL: Chibihibimoon@hotmail.com  
  
___________________________________  
You told me that my love was so good for you  
But when I'm not around there's always someone new.  
_______________________________________  
"Hey Jake" Serena shouted to her boyfriend. He had just come into the  
arcade.  
  
"Hey Serena, what ya up to?" The rest of the conversation was heard by  
one person who did not wish to hear it. Darien.  
  
"Hey Dare" Andrew said. Andrew was his best friend and the boss  
of the arcade. He didn't understand how Andrew was best friends with the  
odango haired one and she didn't even speak to him. Maybe it was because  
he teased her. Darien waved to him and he walked over.  
  
"Usual?" Andrew asked, Darien then nodded and then waved for Andrew to  
come closer. Andrew sat down at the table and lent forward.  
  
"Who's that boy Serena's with?" He asked. Andrew sat up and grinned that  
grin when he knows something that Darien didn't want to hear.  
  
"Why do you want to know, you like her don't you?" Dariens eyes flashed  
with something that wasn't recognisable in Andrews eyes.  
  
"HA Me, the odango brained one together. No Way" He emphasised on  
the no way. There was a screech.  
  
"DONT CALL ME THAT" It was Serena, Darien put his hands up to his  
ears and faked deafness.  
  
"Odango why do you have to be so loud" Darien grinned when he heard the  
unmistakable screech again.  
  
"DONT CALL ME THAT, come on Jake lets go"  
  
"Er... Serena... sorry i cant, i have to meet my sister here to go shopping"  
Serena smiled at him.  
  
"Oh ok, well cya later then bye" She kissed him and flounced out the arcade.  
  
________________________________________________________  
With all my trust and every little kiss  
I can't believe you played me out like this  
______________________________________________________  
Darien turned back to his coffee that had just arrived. The arcade doors  
swished open and he turned; it was Serena's friends. They walked over to   
him and Rei tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here cos there's no where else to sit and since your  
on your own would you mind?" Darien shook his head and waved for them   
to sit down. Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei sat down and immediately huddled   
together.  
  
"I don't trust him" Darien heard it was Ami who said this.  
  
"Duh Ami, that's why were talking about him" Ami blushed and looked  
evilly at Mina.  
  
"I think" Lita started, everyone turned to her "we should break both of his  
legs, then get him to tell us what he's been up to!" She hit her fist on her palm  
to emphasise the point. Everyone stared at her then said together.  
  
"LITA" Lita blushed and looked away. She ordered a waitress over and   
ordered drinks for the group. Darien listened to their conversation in   
puzzlement.  
______________________________________________________  
All my friends told me  
I was not your only  
Guess my heart was wrong again  
______________________________________________________  
Who were they talking about? He decided to ask straight from him  
instead of eavesdropping.  
  
"Excuse me, i couldn't help but overhearing" Rei butted in.  
  
"That might be the fact that your on the same table as us and have  
been listening in the last 5 minutes" Rei replied smartly. Everyone rolled  
there eyes and stared at Darien.  
  
"Anyway, before i was interrupted" He glared at Rei, she blushed studied   
the floor intently. "Who were you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Serena's boyfriend!" Ami said bluntly "and i hate him" everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"He's a right loser and they are soooo not right together, what's that saying  
4's a crowd and 3's just right, no that's not right" Everyone looked at Mina.  
  
"What?" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"Its 3's a crowd and 2's just right" Ami corrected her.  
  
"Oh yeah heh heh heh" The four turned away from her.  
  
"Who him over there?" Darien pointed, they all nodded. "Hmm what's so bad about  
him?" Said Darien digging for dirt.  
  
"He's too popular for his own good, he's the most popular guy in school and has  
at least 100 girlfriends everyday, but they've been goin out for 2 weeks. You see  
next week there's the summer dance but the trouble is that we know he isn't  
gonna ask her, he's gonna make up an excuse and not go with her but go  
with someone else" Mina stopped and the rest of the gang nodded.  
  
"And that means were gonna have to pick up all the pieces but Serena wont  
know how much of a creep he really is," Lita said.  
  
"Then she won't ever speak to us again because we all knew what he  
would do and didn't say a word" Rei finished.  
  
"Poor Sere, i wish i could take her" All eyes turned to him. "What?" he  
asked. Rei grinned evilly.  
  
"Don't you realise what you just said, you like her don't you?" Darien was  
beginning to sweat, everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Yeah you do like her i can see it in your eyes. You also follow her every  
movement" Mina chirped up.  
______________________________________________________  
How can i be with someone like you?  
After all the things you put me through  
______________________________________________________  
  
"I do not," Darien said trying to defend himself. However, secretly he knew   
it wasn't any good they knew. "Ok i give up, i do like her but you   
cant ever tell her, she would never speak to me again and think  
of the trouble i would get in" All the girls nodded.  
  
"I have a plan" Ami sprouted out. Everyone turned to her.   
  
"Spill girl" Mina said and Ami pulled out a notebook and tore off a bit   
of paper and passed it round. Everyone read it. The looked at Darien  
he studied the plan then said one word that pleased everyone.  
  
"Im in"  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
How could you lie looking straight into my eyes  
Sorry baby not this time  
______________________________________________________  
Serena's POV...  
  
Hey, i now have a boyfriend, he asked me out about 2 weeks ago and the  
summer dance is coming up and it's gonna be sooooo cool, me and the most  
popular guy sharing a spotlight dance. Ahhhh.  
I flopped onto the couch, i had to come home cos i didnt have any money  
but i decided to stay home. I got up and went into the kitchen, i made   
myself a light snack, then went back into the lounge. I could just see it now,  
me and Jake, i would be sitting on a chair in a silver dress. He would come   
over and take my hand, he would lay a kiss on it then ask me to dance.  
We would go to the middle of the room and everyone would go to the side  
to watch, we would twirl round and round. Then the music would end and  
everyone would clap, and people would comment me on my lovely dress  
and my dancing. I wouldnt clutz out once not like Darien keeps saying.  
Even as i said his name i felt an empty space in my heart but ignored   
it and went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Luna" I shouted. Luna bounded out my room.  
  
"Hey Serena, what ya up to?" She asked. Yes as you can see Luna   
can talk she could ever since i found her and i found out that i was Sailor  
Moon. My friends are also Sailor Scouts of their respected planets. And also   
we are looking for the moon princess. All of us are 'supposed' to be her  
protectors until we find the silver emperium crystal, then the moon princess  
can once again be awakened and destroy all of the negaverse.  
But we'll never find it. As you can see im not too happy about being Sailor  
Moon, in fact i hate it. I wish i was normal but as Luna said we all have  
duty and this is what mine is.   
______________________________________________________  
The other night when i was out with my friends and we were chillin at the  
club when you walked in  
______________________________________________________  
I scatched behind her ears and she purred  
  
"You coming with me shopping? Ive gotta look for a dress" Luna nodds.   
Then adds,  
  
"Dont forget you communicator, there might be an attack while were away"   
  
I nodd, it's a part of my life. I swear luna's a half empty cup sorta person.  
She never looks on the bright side of life. Like the negaverse might suddenly   
give up because we are too strong for them. Then the scouts wont ever be   
needed again. No, this is Luna's perception of life. There would be  
an attack every 5 mins, the negaverse would take over the world, there would  
be no cat food left. Oh NO. I cant blame her though, she has 5 unruly   
teenagers to look after and one completely stupid cat. (artimis) I wouldnt  
want that life, heck i dont even want to have my life. But it's all changed now.  
  
I grabbed some money and Luna jumped on my shoulder and we walked out   
the door.   
  
"Where we goin?" She asks.   
  
"To the shopping center"  
  
"I know that but which one" she asks again.  
  
"The one which that bus there is going to" I start to run and clamber aboard   
the bus.  
  
"Cats ain't allowed on the bus miss" The bus driver says. He's a big strong man  
and has a gruff voice.  
  
"Fine we'll walk then, cos if my cat isn't allowed on the bus, im not goin on it"  
  
"Fine then move, there's other people wanna get on this bus" He leared in my face  
and i stepped sheepishly off the bus.  
We carried on down the street. There was a honking behind us. I turned round.  
A car drew up, it was a green bmw. The window rolled down.   
It was Lita.  
  
"Hey Serena, where ya of to?" She asked.  
  
"The mall" I reply.  
  
"D'ya want a lift?" I nodded and she undid the door for me, i clambered   
in and we set off.  
  
"So what ya gonna buy at the mall?" She asked. I thought then said,  
  
"A dress for the dance and probabaly some other stuff" Lita suddenly went rigid.  
  
"Whats the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Would you kill me if i said something to you that wasnt that nice?"  
  
"No probably not" I was confuzed at her sudden outburst but what she said  
in a minute shocked me even more.  
  
"I dont like your boyfriend, in fact i hate him. He's a two timer and isnt   
worth it" She burst out. We had stopped at the traffic lights. I undid my   
door and got out, i slammed the door shut and said through the window.  
  
"I dont ever want to see you again" I then ran off. I could hear Lita  
shouting after me. I kept running and then found myself at the park. I sat at  
my favourite bench, why was everyone against my boyfriend?  
  
"What are you thinking about Serena?" Luna asks. I forgot she was on my shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much Luna, why is everyone against my boyfriend?" Luna jumped down  
from my shoulder and turned to stare at me.  
  
"Its a part of life, your friends arent worth losing over some boy who'll you'll  
probably never see soon, you never know. But all im saying is dont go  
fighting with your friends with some boy. A friendship is worth more than  
that" She jumped up at my and i took her in my arms. I snuggled into her  
coat and luna purred.  
  
"Your right Luna, as always. Thankyou" I said with sincerity in my voice.  
  
"Lets go shopping and forget about what happened with Lita, you can  
ring her tomorrow. Plus i want a new basket" I laughed. Luna could always  
weasel in whatever she wanted.  
  
"I've got enough money for both a dress and a basket so lets get going!"  
Luna jumped on to my shoulder and i got up and we went off.  
  
______________________________________________________  
You said you were staying home and here you come not alone.  
Tell me what the $%#! is going on  
______________________________________________________  
"She actually jumped out the car and ran off, i couldnt believe it. I was  
gonna chase after her and say i was sorry, but the car behind me beeped  
its horn and so i had to move off" A mew was heard behind Lita and the scouts  
turned around. It was Luna.  
  
"I gather your talking about Serena, well she wants to say something to you  
today at the park at 3pm" Luna turned to go, but Artimes butted in.  
  
"Nice bow Luna, cute real cute" Luna had the curtesy to blush, then she stalked   
out the room, tail waving high.  
  
"Oops. Artimis, your nasty to her" Artemis only grinned when Mina said this.  
  
"Anyway what were we talking about?" Rei asked.  
  
"What do you reckon Serena wants to say to us?" Lita asked. She was looking  
a bit worried. "Do you reckon she wants to say that we shouldnt be saying  
things like that about her boyfriend and that she wants to break away from us,  
Whats gonna happen, are the Sailor Scouts gonna fall apart. Oh my god, i know   
whats gonna happen she's gonna tell us that she's moving away and she's glad of it.  
WHat have i donnnnnnnneeee" Rei glared at Lita.  
  
"SHUT UP" Rei shouted at her.  
  
"I reckon its highly unlikely, you see the genetic structure of Serena's anatomy   
matches the basic anatomy of what our genetic structure looks like"   
  
"AMI" The three chanted together.  
  
"What? All im saying is that were bonded to her in someway, and we cant feel any hate  
towards us can we? No, so its unlikely Serena hates us" Ami finished.  
  
"Ami, i love you!" Lita ran forward and hugged the life out of Ami.  
  
"Cant....cant....bre.....breathe" Ami struggled.  
  
"Oops sorry, dont know me own strength" Lita giggled and the rest laughed. All except  
Ami who was glaring at Lita, trying to figure out if Sailor Mercury could beat Sailor  
Jupiter in a one on one match. Ami reckoned she could. Ami was pulled out of here   
thought by Mina who asked the time.  
  
"Its 4:10" Rei replied to the Mina.  
  
"Oh my god, i've got like 5mins, no not even that to get to class" Ami shouted.  
  
"Ami, what are you doin class on a sunday" Lita asked.  
  
"Computer class people" Ami managed to get out while packing up her books.  
Mina laughed.  
  
"Thats our girl always working even though its Saturday, you know...." Ami  
was gone before Mina could even attempt at a speech.  
  
"How rude of Ami" Mina stared out of the window of the temple.  
  
"Oooh i forgot i have cookery class in half an hour and im gonna be late,  
were all turning into Serena. And i dont have any ingrediants, gotta go  
guys see ya tomorrow at the park. Bye" Lita walked down the steps.  
  
"Mina your going to have to move because i have chores to do"  
  
"Come on Artemis, were going shopping" Rei only heard the reply  
of Artemis.  
  
"Again? but we only went this morning" Rei laughed and carried on with  
her sweeping.  
  
______________________________________________________  
Baby what goes around   
always comes back around  
______________________________________________________  
Serena's POV  
  
I woke up to the sound of chirping and vaccuming. I looked at my clock,  
ah it was 12pm.  
  
"WHAT MIDDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME MUM"  
I shouted to her scrambling out of bed.  
  
"Because you looked so cute and innocent lying there" I looked at Luna, she   
shrugged her kitty shoulders.  
  
"Im gonna go and get dressed, i'll meet you downstairs in 5mins Luna" I went  
into the bathroom.  
At 2 o'clock we stared to walk to the park.  
  
"Hey Meatball head" I heard somone say that horrible name and i had an  
idea who it was. I looked around and sure enough Darien was walking towards me  
and Luna.  
  
"Oh its you" I said and turned back round.  
  
Dariens POV  
I wish i could tell all, that i loved her but she would probably laugh at me  
or worse never ever speak to me again. I saw her turn away from me and  
i was hurt. The cat on her shoulder was staring at me as if it knew  
something. I walked on behind her deep in my thoughts about the princess   
in my dreams. Suddenly i felt something heavy on my shoulder and i looked.  
I was the cat that Serena had been carrying. She rubbed her face against  
mine.  
  
"Hello Kitty" I said, she looked at me and i saw her collar glinting at me in the  
sunlight, it said luna on it.  
  
"Hey Meatball head, your cats here" I shouted to her. She turned to look,  
Luna jumped off my shoulder and ran towards Serena and sat on her shoulder.  
She crossed the road and there was a car coming straight for her and she   
obviously couldnt move in fright.  
  
Serena's POV  
I was totally ignoring Darien, i felt Luna jump of my shoulder, i assumed  
she had seen something that had interested her. Till i heard Darien shout  
that she was there. I turned round and my heart stopped beating, I never  
realised that Darien was so cute. He looked in fact gorgeous. I could see his  
muscles and god they were big. Luna jumped onto my shoulder and I  
turned to cross the road.Suddenly out the corner of my eye i saw a car coming  
towards me, i tried to move but i was paralysed with fear. I felt a weight push into  
me and i was knocked onto the side of the road and onto a grassy patch. Something   
had hit my leg and it was bleeding. The pain was unbearable. I managed to look at  
the persons face before i blacked out. It was Dariens face and he was staring at me  
strangely.  
  
Dariens POV  
IT WAS HER, i finally found her, she was the one i was waiting for. She was  
the princess in my dreams. I felt something trickle onto me and i looked down.  
She had a massive gash in her leg. I tried to sit up aswell but realised i was hurt.  
I looked around. People had gathered around and was trying to stop the bleeding  
in her leg. Someone barged there was through and i realised it was Serena's friends.  
  
"Hi" I managed weakly. Ami immeadiately shooed away everyone and started   
checking up on Serena, she laid her in the recovery position then moved on to me.  
  
"Lift up your shirt Darien" She said, I looked at her and so she pulled it up for me.  
I had a gash that had blood pouring out of it but not as fast as Serena's. Ami   
immediately pushed me down and started to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Thanks Ami" I managed before i heard the sirens and passed out.  
  
  
Rei's POV  
As soon as i got through the crowd and near Serena, i saw her limp body. I  
feared the worst but then Ami lent down and felt for a pulse, she smiled and  
i knew she was going to be alright.Then i looked towards Darien, he was awake  
but he looked as though he was hurting. I nudged Ami and she moved onto   
Darien, i held Serena's hand. While we waited for the ambulance, i heard Ami  
order Darien to lift up his shirt but she did it for him. I saw the gash on him.  
it was still bleeding so Ami pushed him down. I saw him pass out just as the   
ambulance turned up.  
The ride to the hospital was made in silence. Lita had called Serena's mom  
and we had piled into my car to go to the hospital. Once we got there we  
got into the reception.  
  
"Hi were here to see Serena Tsukino" Ami asked.  
  
"Be with you in a min duckys" The lady said and carried on the conversation  
on the phone. "Well anyway like he said to me that he was in love with me  
and i was like i dont really care...yeah.....yeah.....yeah.....yeah.....yeah....yeah..  
..no, anyway gotta go luvvy, bye" She put down the fone and turned to us.  
  
"Who was it that you wanted?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino" Lita said again.  
  
"Oh yah, she's just come out of surgery, family or friends?"   
  
"Best friends" I replied.  
  
"Oh yah ha ha ha ha, now go down this corridor, the first double doors, you come  
to turn left and then carry on, when you reach the end of that corridor, there  
should be a lift go in and press 5, then when you come out turn straight to your   
left go through those double doors then carry on to the end of the corridor, then go  
through the door to your left go straight across the room and go through the opposite   
door, not the left or right, the oposite. When you come through there, go straight   
on then left then left again, then a right, then a left, then 2 rights. You come to   
another lift then, go in and press 7, when you come out go to the door to your left  
and carry on till you come to the next double doors on your left go through those  
and carry on to the end of the corridor. Then go to the left curve not the right one  
and go straight on then on the first door you come to on the right go through that  
one. Then get in the lift and press 9, then when you come out those lifts you go   
through the double doors and then left, right, right, left. Then the next double   
doors on you left go through those......" I interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me? Is there an easier way?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yah just go into that lift over there and press 9 then go to the desk there and  
ask for your friend. Ok, hold on" The phone started ringing and she picked it up.  
We left her talking about her past relationships.  
We go into the lift. A man stepped in.  
  
"So what are we gonna do, the fbi's after us?" Lita started, I stared at her.  
She gave me a look as if to say carry it on so i did.  
  
"Yeah i know there after us, the cops aswell" I could see the man straining   
his ears.  
  
"Yeah but where are we gonna hide the stash, they have cops and fbi men   
watching us every second" Mina chirped up. I saw Ami not taking part.  
  
"Yeah Ames what do you think" I saw her look at me.  
  
"I think we should get Serena and get outta here, they might be watching us  
and her, you know why she's in here cos of the asthetic men" I was trying hard   
not to laugh at the man.  
  
"I know but anyone who me make contact with is gonna get it by them,   
you only have to see that Serena's in plastic surgery tryin to get a new life"  
Mina said.  
  
"I hope Darien's alright" I said  
  
"What do you mean if he's alright, he's one of them and he got in the way"  
The lift chimed for the 9nth floor and we all got out as soon as the door had   
closed we burst out laughing.  
  
"That was soo funny, you should have seen that mans face." Lita laughed.  
  
"Anyway, we have to get to Serena" i said, they all nodded. As we walked   
down the corridor we came to a desk.  
  
"Name?" Said the woman without looking up.  
  
"Mina Hayse..." I cut her off.  
  
"Serena Tsukino" I could hear Lita laughing. Mina glared at her.  
  
"Which one?" Said the receptionist.  
  
"Serena Tsukino" The woman tapped away on her computer then pointed down  
a corridor. " Number 6 on the right"  
We went down that way and say number 6. We pushed open the door and went in.  
  
"Hey guys, thanx for coming to see me" Serena said. She looked awful. But what   
suprised me. Even more was who was sitting on the bed hugging her. It was Darien  
  
______________________________________________________  
She'll be the one to bring you down  
______________________________________________________  
  
Serena POV  
  
I felt someone push me to the side and it all went black.  
I woke up in a hospital, original but i did. I looked to the side. Darien was  
asleep on the side of the bed. I nudged him. He didnt move. I nudged him again   
and again till i got a murmur from him. He opened one eye , he scrambled up.  
  
"Uh Hi Serena" He said.  
  
"Hi Darien, what happened and why do i feel like a truck has hit me?" I asked.  
I heard him mumble something like 'cos it did' or something.  
  
"Um you were about to be hit by a car but i pushed you out the way" He said  
pulling on his collar. He looked so cute....WAIT....CUTE. He did something that  
i never in a million years expected him to do. He pulled me close and hugged me.  
I fogot all morals at that minute and hugged him back.  
  
"I thought i lost you" He murmered into my hair. I was at least suprised but forgot   
everything he had said in the past and snuggled into his embrace. He smelled faintly  
of roses and i liked that. I heard the door open. It was all my friends.I stayed in his   
embrace and turned around.  
  
"Hey guys thanx for coming to see me" I said. Then i heard three thunks. Lita, Ami and  
Rei were on the floor but Mina was still standing with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Heh we'll just leave you alone" And they were gone.  
That week on the friday i went home, there were tonnes of messages saying get well and   
better on my answering machine. It was weird to be home, but it was even better to   
have sorted it out with Darien. My leg was completely healed and the doctors were  
amazed. They wanted to run tests to see why it healed so fast in such short time, but  
i wanted to get out so i did. My life was happy, i was happy till one after noon, the day   
before the dance.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
How could i be with some one like you  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary  
I have my dress ready, it is a silver dress, with gold circles on it (an: you know what i mean)  
I also have silver high heels with open toes for the dance. I havnt yet rung Jake yet but   
still i will probably ring him tonight before the dance.  
Luv ya loads  
Serena.  
  
Serena put her diary away after writing it, she always put it in a different place  
everytime she wrote in it to stop her brother finding it. This time she hid it in her  
jewellary box  
'the little brat wont find it there' she picked up her locket from the chester drawers and  
opened it. The music flowed freely from it but tonight it was different. It had a sadder tune  
to it, it was more sorrow than a happy tune. She immediately shut it then opened it again.  
The music was even sadder now, she touched the star going round and round and a brilliant  
flash of light engulfed her.  
Luna walked into the room at that moment only to see her guardian dissapear.  
  
"Serena?" Luna called. "SERENA" Luna shouted, tears ran down her face and suddenly  
she looked down to find her body was glowing black, she felt herself rising off the ground.   
2 legs formed where her other legs were before, everything kept changing until she had  
taken on a human like appearance. Luna looked down in wonder. Then everything went   
black.  
  
Serena felt around in the mist until she found a hard wooden chest. She bent down and  
blew the dust of it that had collected over all the years. A voice spoke, it was serene and   
gentle.  
  
"My dear child do you not remember that chest?" Serena shook her head."It was your own  
chest when you were a child" Serena looked about in confusion. "Open it" The voice  
commanded.Serena did as she told because she knew the voice had authority.  
A soon as she opened the chest she looked inside, there was a dress there, it was silver   
and it was of the most delicate material you could ever find. It had a high neckline.  
Serena had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Touch it" the voice commanded again. Serena very lightly felt the dress, a brilliant light  
flashed before her and she found herself back in Tokyo but she was in an apartment   
she didnt know. She listened to the faint sounds of sighing and she looked around.  
There was a man on the sofa, he had his head in his hands and was looking at a picture.  
Serena went and stood behind him, the picture was of her and she instantly knew who  
this man was after all its not everyday the most handsome man in Tokyo had black hair.  
  
"Darien its alright im here" She called.   
  
"You cannot talk to him now my child, he is mourning" The voice said.  
  
"What why?" Serena asked suprised.  
  
"You will find that out soon my child, soon" The mist surrounded Serena and she felt herself  
falling asleep.   
Queen Serenity watched after Serena as she slept soundly in her bed.  
  
"Luna" the queen whispered. Luna woke up immediately.  
  
"My queen your back" Luna had tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Not for long my mind can only exist if the prince and princess are reunited. Serena   
came with me tonight and you must never say that she dissapeared. She listens to her   
dreams but not her visions. Thankyou Luna, i will always be with you"  
  
"I understand Queen" The mist slowly swirled away, Luna watched her Queen go and  
looked towards Serena, there was a glow on her forehead, it was the symbol of the moon  
kingdom.  
  
"Luna" Serena called, "I had a strange vision last night i dissapeared then i found myself  
in Dariens room, did you see anything?" Serena looked towards the bathroom door.  
  
"What...uh.....NO....I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING.....god damm it" Serena heard the last bit.  
  
"Mind your language Luna" Serena called then said excitedly "Its the day of the dance,   
yipee, i at last get to kiss Ja.....No one" Luna was glaring at her. "Come on hurry up it's  
gonna be a busy day"  
  
"Alright im coming" They both dissapeared downstairs.  
  
  
DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Well minna this is it for this part i will write about the dance soon.  
  
Cya soon  
Sailor_Cresent 


End file.
